24 h du mans
by Nathy91
Summary: OS lemon un team engagé pour les 24H du mans Moto et si vous saviez comment c'était dans les satnds


Les 24h du Mans

Je m'appel Jajob jeune pilote, au palmarès prometteur, engagé pour la 1ere fois dans une course d'endurance aussi prestigieuse que les 24H du Mans Moto.

J'ai 20 ans 1m85, châtain aux yeux couleur marron cochon comme on disait communément en cours de récréation, assez fière de ma personne, légèrement caustique, d'après mes amies de la gente féminine.

Je suis le 3ieme pilote du team, mes équipiers sont Jazz et Edward, ils sont vraiment très bons dans tout que ce soit du point de vu physique que pilotage rien ne leur résiste ils sont mes modèles, Il y a également Rosalie la chef Mécano et oui une fille blonde, magnifique autoritaire et très sexy, mais elle m'intimide beaucoup, toujours peur d'avoir un geste déplacer je me sens comme attiré par ses rondeurs bien placées, et bien sur Emmett le manager, qui est son compagnon un grand costaux croisé avec un ours tant pour son physique que pour son caractère de première approche.

J'avais réussie a intègre cette team grâce aux sponsors que j'avais décrocher en plus de mon palmarès ,même si le fait d'avoir Pampers collé au bas des reins ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, cela m'avait permis d'avoir un guidon.

Lors des séances de qualifications, nous avions obtenue une 5ieme place qui n'était pas si mal vu le nombre de machines engagées plus de 40 teams donc certains en avaient deux donc 65 motos sur ce circuit mythique, malgré ma sortie de piste dans le virage du chemin aux bœufs.

Rosalie avait du travailler plusieurs heures pour réparer la machine et pour me faire pardonner j'étais resté avec elle, si j'avais su ce qui serai arrivé je m'en serai abstenu.

Com Back réparation la veille du départ.

Les mécanos étaient allés se reposer sur la demande de Rosalie qui m'avait sous la main pour l'aider

Il ne restait plus qu'a remonter le carénage lorsqu'elle se releva et me plaqua contre l'armoire métallique ou se trouvaient les outils, ma respiration était presque inexistante mes yeux fuyaient les siens et se portaient sur la porte, j'avais peur qu'on nous voit ainsi, peur de la réaction qu'aurai eu Emmett, j'en avais les jambes en guimauve et le reste aussi, elle s'en rendit bien compte lorsqu'après plusieurs passages sur ma virilité elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle y cherchait, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes s'introduit dans ma bouche a la recherche de ma langue, je n'osais pas me débattre, de peur que cela n'alerte quelqu'un.

Elle cherchait à m'exciter je serais mes poings pour ne pas poser mes mains sur elle, et pensais a ma tante Huguette qui était immonde au point de faire débander un obséder bourré de viagras, quand elle s'aperçut que rien n'y faisait, elle fini par abandonner je fus soulager, et je m'excusais de lui avoir fait croire que quelque chose aurai pu se passer.

J'étais mal dans ma peaux j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'Emmett me vire du team, elle l'avait mal pris mais son caractère de femme de glace effaça toutes trace de cet aparté.

« T'inquiète ça restera entre nous, tu es le premier a me résister, mais je t'aurais un jour je la sais. »

La journée commence avec le briefing Emmett passant les consignes, et nous présente les commissaires de stands qui nous ont été attribués,.

« Voici Brandon et Lally qui se relayerons lors des 24h ? Départ prévu a 15h il faut donc être au stand pour 13h30 d'ici là quartier libre, au départ il y aura Edward jusqu'au 1er ravitaillement suivi de Jazz et de Jacob n'oubliez pas vos bracelet d'identifications sinon c'est la pénalisation assurée.

Repose- vous, je m'occupe des repas et l'équipe de kiné s'occupera de vous le bus est a votre disposition surtout ne quittez pas le paddock s'en m'en avertir. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Les mécanos re-vérifiaient les machine celle de réserve au cas où, les pneus étaient sous couverture chauffante, et les commissaires repartir a leur briefing à eux, La petite Lally me plaisait bien tout ce que j'aime timide a souhait brunette aux yeux bleus azur, bien faite dans sa combinaison blanche moulante, son écharpe rose, dommage que je n'avais pas le temps mais je me serai bien occupé de son cas Rosalie s'aperçu qu'elle ne me laissait pas de marbre.

« Alors ta guimauve passe à l'état de banane ? Puff ingrat.»

Je me dirigeais aussi vite que possible vers la sortie, je ne voulais pas, lui répondre je devais me retenir, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais trop de choses en jeux.

Le bus enfin le summum du camping car 4 étoiles était juste là je montais a bord et fus agréablement surpris de constaté que nous avions des cabines individuelles bien équipées et une salle de bain accessible par celles-ci, rien a voir avec ce quoi j'étais habitué lors des courses classique sous les tentes sans sanitaires et juste équipé d'un matelas gonflable et d'un duvet une table de kiné installée dans une 3ieme cabine, un coin salon équipé de grands écran d'où l'on pouvais suivre la course et communiquer avec le stand relire en direct en incrustation .

Edward passa le 1er au massage, le kiné le faisait craqué dans tout les sens on aurait pu croire qu'il de désossait comme un poulet, se fut le tour de Jazz puis le mien.

J'appréhendais un peu les craquements m'inquiétaient j'étais tendu.

« Décontractez vous je vous assure ça ne fait pas mal. »

Il passait ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale partant du bas jusqu'aux cervicales et me demanda de respirer un grand coup. A peine avais-je commencé que.

« Crack crack !! »

« C'est bon tout est en ordre, allez vous reposer temps que c'est encore possible. »

Je me dirigeais ver la cabine inoccupée ma combinaison m'y attendait déjà, je m'allongeai sur le lit et s'en men rendre compte je basculai dans les bras de Morphée.

Et je rêvais de cette fille au corps de rêve je lui retirais sa combinaison elle ne portait que des dessous de dentelle rose un string , elle s'offrait a moi commençant pas sa bouche nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, je sentais ma virilité se tendre a chaque frôlements de son bassin.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas mais t'as plus qu'une banane là, enfile ta combine si tu y arrives on t'attend Don Juan. »

C'est dingue il faut toujours que l'on me sorte de mon extase au mauvais moment, effectivement, je du repenser à tante Huguette pour arriver à remonter le zip de la combine. Encore une fois grillée par Rose à croire qu'elle me poursuit.

Rosalie me dévisageais lorsque j'entrais dans le stand, je détournais mon regard et compris les deux commissaires étaient là Laura me regarda, et mes joues s'enflammèrent d'un coup oh la la non mais que m'arrivait il ? C'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivais il fallait absolument que je me ressaisie et soit bien concentré sur cette course la course de ma vie.

Donc le stresse commença la moto sortie du stand les pleins faits Edward verrouillait son casque, enfourcha la YamahaYZF R1 Brandon lui fit signe de prendre la vois d'accélération pour rejoindre la piste, le 1er tour de chauffe pour aller se positionner sur la grille de départ callée la machine et traverser à pied l'autre bord de piste. Je me tenais de l'autre coté du muret proche de Laura elle devait vérifier la procédure de départ je ne pu m'empêcher de la frôler, j'avais besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne, lorsqu'Emmett me demanda de passer par-dessus pour maintenir la Yamaha pour aider à la pousser en cas de calage.

Je m'exécutais je sentais son regard se poser sur moi elle riait, je me retournais et elle me dit

« Désolée je trouve que votre sponsor est drôlement bien placé je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient la taille adultes. »

« Eh bien moi non plus, mais pas de problèmes question bébé je sais comment s'y prendre pour les fabriquer. Si ça te dit ? »

Elle l'avait bien cherché, elle était trop facile sa blague, même si j'en aurais fait autant, je me concentrais sur la moto et me mis à la pousser le plus vite possible pour un meilleurs départ.

Je ramassais la plaquette d'alignement et repassais de l'autre coté du muret, j'attendais les premiers passages avant de retourner aux stands Brandon avait repris le poste au stand et Laura été resté près de moi je ne pu m'empêcher de la relancer, elle n'avait pas trop l'air de trouver ma proximité désagréable je la sentais me frôler a travers ma combinaison de cuir, heureusement pour moi qu'elle était serrée, car je peux dire qu'elle me faisait beaucoup d'effets.

« Alors vous faites quoi là maintenant ? Le roulement commence quand ? »

« Eh bien Brandon commence moi je le remplacerais dans trois heures, donc je suis libre jusqu'à 18heures. »

« Ah c'est bien et tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Moi je ne prends pas le guidon avant dix-sept heures trente. »

« Eh bien je n'ai rien de prévu je vais peu être allé me reposer un peu, avant de reprendre mon poste. »

« Ah ça tombe bien moi aussi on peu y aller ensemble histoire de tuer le temps ? »

« Eh bien tu crois que je vais me dégonflée ? Je suis curieuse de voir ta méthode de procréation. »

J'en restais bouche bé, eh bien elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ni froid aux yeux, je restais scotcher puis, je lui répondis.

« Eh bien le bus est derrière les stands j'ai une couchette assez confortable, on peu s'y rejoindre si tu le désire. Le temps que tu fasses le tour je t'y attendrais. »

« Ok pas de Problème à tout de suite Jacob. Tu ne vas pas le regretter crois moi. »

J'en salivais d'avance, ce qui me fit sourire, je ne voulais pas louper cette occasion, Jazz avait prévu de rester dans les stands, le kiné aussi, alors je me rendis au point de rendez vous, quelque minutes plus trad.

Elle n'était pas là je me demandais si elle allait ou non venir, elle avait tant attisé le désir en moi, je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme mais là.

Cette fille était un véritable aimant, elle me chauffait vraiment le sang. Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps elle arrivait d'un pas lent mais déterminé un sourire aux lèvres qui illuminait son visage

Elle s'approcha, je la fis monter dans le bus l'accompagnant de ma main sur ses fesses bien rebondies et fermes,

« Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps toi, »

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur ça la rendais tellement sexy puis elle passa sa langue dessus, j'ouvris un peu le zip de ma combinaison, ma virilité était vraiment trop a l'étroit mais je n'allais pas tout lui sortit de suite a elle de venir la chercher.

Je la fis entrée dans la cabine verrouillant la porte derrière moi, pas question d'être déranger, cette fois.

Le temps de me retourné elle se jeta à mon cou saisissant mes cheveux dans ses mains et me plaqua a la porte ses lèvres glissaient de ma joue a mon oreille contournant mes miennes mes mains sur son corps pressant ses seins généreux, et caressant son dos, ses tétons dresser et gonflés de plaisirs, me firent tourner la tête, je n'en pouvais plus, je devais lui ôter cette combinaison je devais me saisir de sa bouche et la gouter.

Je m'emparais de son zip et le fis descendre jusqu'au bas de son ventre, et comme dans mes songes les pus fous ses dessous de dentelle rose étaient encore plus beaux encore que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Je plongeai ma tête entre ses deux seins humant son parfum remontant dans son cou et m'empara de sa bouche nos langues entamèrent une lutte acharnée, ma main dans son dos faisant sauter les agrafes de son soutient gorge, me dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et gonflée je lui mordillais les pointes l'une après l'autre lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs, elle défit ma combinaison jusqu'en bas souleva mon tee short, ses mains m'électrisaient, à chaque va et vient , elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon membre ériger et gonflé de désir prêt à exploser,

Je fit tomber le reste de sa combinaison et lui arracha la string d'un coup sec, elle avait une petite touffe de poils bien dessinée en triangle ce qui m'excitai encore plus, mes doigts glissèrent vers son intimité dévoilée je me débarrassai a mon tour des vestige de ma combinaison quittant mes bottes, j'avais juste mon slip kangourou d'où sortait la tête de mon membre qui n'en pouvais plus d'être resté si longtemps compressé cela la fit rire et s'en saisie et commença à la caresser au même rythme que mes doigts jouaient avec son bouton de rose .

« Hum vas y prend moi j'en peu plus tu me rends folle, je suis déjà toute humide moi et toi tout prêt à exploser. »

Le temps d'enfiler un préservatif je m'introduis sans me faire prier dans sa fente de son intimité

Mes jambes commençaient à se ramollir comme de la guimauve, je la posais sur le lit et nous nous livrions un corps a corps mémorable, nos peaux trempée de sueur, la température de la cabine avait bien augmentée, je me retins tant que je pus pour l'accompagner dans les plus hautes sphères des plaisirs elle fondait et moi j'explosais dans ma capote, j'étais à bout de souffle.

« Jacob prépare toi c'est bientôt ton relais. »

Je me relavais d'un coup pris une douche rapide, renfilais ma combinaison la laissant sur ma couche juste le temps de l'embrasser et de partir à mon relais.

« A tout à l'heure beau mâle effectivement ta technique bébé n'est pas si mal. »

« Douche toi et referme derrière toi les autres ne vont pas tarder. »

« Ok t'inquiète je suis trop fatiguée pour remettre ça tout de suite et puis je dois prendre la relève moi aussi. »

Je me demandais si elle avait pensée possible de faire la même chose avec mes équipiers, ou si elle plaisantait.

Je croisais Edward qui me fit un petit sourire en coin, et cela m'intrigua, je lui demandai si la machine était toujours aussi bien réglée et il éclata de rire en répondit.

« Oui tout comme Lally. Bienvenue au club Jacob. »

Rosalie et Emmett étaient hilare Jazz arriva au stand j'avais enfilé mon casque et pris le relais, Arggr ils avaient monté le coup et moi qui me croyait irrésistible, mais bon j'avais passé un bon moment.

Il me fallait rester concentré sur la course maintenant que cette fille avait quitté mon esprit.


End file.
